Elements and Ouch
by Burnt Angel
Summary: A dark army has taken control of certain elements and intends on destroying the owners of the Sennen Items. What happens if the actualy get one of the items? What about the owner? Slight Shonen-Ai


"No! You're kidding me right?" Yami snapped in a fit of rage. "No, that's not true he's." Yami stopped in mid sentence. Everyone had circled around him in concern. One half of the puzzle had become pitch.  
  
"Yami, what's going on? The puzzle, part of it is black! Why is that?" Anzu stepped forward, finally pulling the comb out of her tangled chocolate brown hair. She gasped, "Oh no! What happened to Yugi?"  
  
"I-I don't know we were just talking a minute ago through our mind link and now he's disconnected from me!" Yami muttered. "No don't be gone, oh god this isn't happening is it?" He dropped to his knees. "I don't know!" Jonouchi kneeled beside him.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with Yugi but whatever it is I'm sure he's going to be alright!" Jonouchi assured him. Yami shot a deadly glare at him. "What? What did I say?" The smaller teen shot up.  
  
"No! He's not all right! He has broken an arm and he's messaged me back afterwards! He must be unconscious." He turned to everyone and stared for a moment. "I shall be right back!" He vanished in a glow of light emitting from the puzzle.  
  
He opened his eyes and he was in his soul room.  
  
"Aibou!" Yami slammed open the door. The other side of the room had no door. It was just a wall. He sensed where the door was and ran toward it, the corridor was long and wide. It had never been so far extended before. That didn't matter though. He ran and ran complete thoughts of what had happened negative. "I shouldn't have let him go out alone! He needs to be watched over! Oh I'm so sorry about this Yugi! Forgive me!" Yugi had never gotten out alone before. Yami was always beside him to be a protector. That was when he saw it, the door! It was there! The end of the corridors! Just as he was at the door he slipped and fell flat on his back. "What?" There was water splattering all over the surface of the door and of the floor. He slowly stood up, making sure his feet were securely on the ground. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the water, it began to glow crimson and then white, then it dried away. "Good!" He stormed into the room and water spilled in buckets, cars or what ever suits your opinion. All in all it was a lot. Yami had been overcome and taken by surprise! He held his breath until the water drained out. "Ugh! I'm going to have to clean this up later!" Water was still gushing out; Yami closed his eyes trying not to be knocked over by the water again! "Alright! Concentrate on the water! Let it breathe and disappear with its last breath sent to hell!" A glow of light had flooded over the depths of Yugi's soul room and the water was gone.  
  
Yami ran in and found a translucent Yugi on the ground. He was shivering madly. Then it hit him, Yugi wasn't completely unconscious, but he was near it. The water the shivering! He was drowning! He took a hold of Yugi and closed his eyes. He held his breath and in a flash of light he disappeared and Yugi became more opaque by the minute.  
  
Yami opened his eyes to find himself under water in front of Yugi who wasn't squirming and still as a stone, save the part that his tri-colored hair flowed around. He was starting to sing, Yami followed him, and found out he was tied to an anvil. 'I thought they only have that in Alka what ever.' Yami thought as with his hand he scraped the rope free from the anvil and grabbed Yugi by the waist. He realized they were really deep, it was only a matter of time before he lost his air.  
  
Over a minute and they were still down there. Yami was only moments away before he gave in. Yugi's weight wasn't any help at all. 'You could simply let go of Yugi! He's bound to die earlier than you do!' He thought to himself. 'In the long run, just let go of him!' He shook the idea off. What was he thinking? This was not the time to think selfishly. While he thought about all of this he was close to the surface. Then that was when it happened. He gave it up. His mind didn't want to but his body did. He took a deep breath and it all poured in. He coughed and began to sink. This was it; he and Yugi were going down together. He closed his eyes and held his coughs. He held onto Yugi tight. He lived in a desert; his body would never be able to take this much pressure. He began to give in and let go of Yugi, his body was trapped and there was nothing he could do about it. It all started to go blank, which was when he felt something, wrap around him, and he all of a sudden was out in the open! He gasped for air and heard Yugi inch a breath. He and his little Aibou coughed hard. In moments Yugi collapsed flat onto his face, I fell along with him and smiled.  
  
"You dead yet?" he asked to add a little humor to the awkward moment. He nodded and they both laughed together. "I promise--" I panted "I'll never let you get hurt again." He panted. "What do you say we get back?" Yugi nodded. "Oh wait! Thank you very much, you saved us." He sat up and looked up. "Can you tell us who did this to Yu--" Yami froze. "Wuh—where did the person go?" Yami brushed the soaked hair out of his face. "He had blue hair is all I know. We were in the pool. Aiya!" Yami scratched his head. He ignored it and closed his eyes placing an arm around Yugi he focused on the last place he had been, and vanished in a thick light emitting from the puzzle once again.  
  
"Holy!" Jonouchi gasped as Yugi and Yami suddenly appeared in the air and landed on the floor with a great big thud! "Do you guys ever use the front door?"  
  
"Someone tried to drown Yugi!" Yami stood up and slowly helped his little Hikari up. Everyone gasped. Anzu clasped her mouth; Honda made a fist and Jonouchi? He yelled.  
  
"Who was it, or you didn't catch who it was?" Yugi weakly shook his head. "Yugi are you okay?" He nodded more strongly this time.  
  
"Thank god!" Anzu sobbed. "Oh my gosh I can't believed that this happened!" She hugged Yugi tightly. "Your grandpa was is worried! Go into his room and tell him you're okay." Yami nodded and went to tell his new Jii-chan.  
  
Meanwhile (Ryou's POV)  
  
I lay down on the marble of the kitchen. My body had given in and reality had left me. I was alone and my Yami was probably out somewhere having a ball. Ever since my Yami got a body of his own with that spell he has been either torturing me or maybe he could be having fun. The door slammed and I knew that he was home. A dark laugh escaped his lips as he saw me lying down on the floor.  
  
"Good evening little Hikari." He said as our rings had begun to glow. I gasped as the ring began to burn. Bakura's desire was to torture me. I knew that from the beginning and there was no doubt about it. Awkwardly I looked up at him. I felt so brave but so afraid. I didn't have any friends so I couldn't look forward to anything like that. I scowled at him "Aww not having a good day little one? Well I'll ease the pain." I blinked as he looked through a cabinet. Oh god not the knives. That's odd. Instead he pulled out a bottle of ginger ale. "Now tell me how was your day?" I stared, trying to prevent myself from falling over laughing to death. He sat down in front of me above my head.  
  
"Excuse me?" I half giggled as I sat up and stared at him. What was even more awkward he was drinking something that was none alcoholic! He stared at me. "Going sober." I stared back. He shook his head. Now I understood. "Another dare by Malik? Be nice to me and go without alcohol for a week?"  
  
"Quite comprehensive! So tell me about your day or die!" I twitched. That was when I fell over and he and I looked through the window. The most horrifying thing I had ever seen. Pillars of earth jet up all over the place and one jammed through the oven. The ring was now on fire and I hugged my Yami as a reflex, I wasn't going to let go. He obviously went along with the dare because he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me away from the now rising pillars of earth. Thank god that this is a rental because we are getting out of here! "Hold on tight and focus on me Hikari!" Bakura chanted a few words and we were gone.  
  
TBC  
  
Having fun yet? Or is your pulse still normal?  
  
Ryou: Are you kidding me? That scared me half do death!  
  
Well you were the one with it happening to you!  
  
Yami: What the hell is happening?  
  
For me to know and you to not know XD heh. 


End file.
